Bigger Threats
"Bigger Threats" is the 1st episode in the second arc of Into the Shadows and the 16th episode overall in the series. Synopsis The team struggles to recover, but meets some new faces. Plot The episode begins with the camera focusing in on a new area the team is currently residing in, The Ruins. Alex is doing a voice-over. He states how they finally beat their greatest nemesis, Condor. It then switches to grey and white versions of the battle with Condor, and Crow is using his power charge ability to send Condor flying. The camera switches back. Alex says that there is something he didn't know, and something they've hidden from them. "They" being the team likely. It then switches once more to a flashback of Rod stating how the Gem Warriors are able to send the Black Magic back to the Underworld. It switches back once more, and Alex is questioning what that makes him. He asks if he's a Combination, and why he doesn't know. He then begins to question what the team is hiding from him. He then begins to list how Rune, Crow, and Clobber are all Combinations of two characters, and he didn't know. It switches one final time to flashbacks of Crow and Clobber being thrown into a wall by Rune and Condor's robot, and Darkstar attacking the robot. It switches back to present day, and Alex questions what he and Atarah are, since she didn't know as well. But despite all his questions, he states he knows his purpose and how he will fulfill it. Darkstar runs over to where Alex is, calling his name. Alex greets her, and asks how Clobber is doing and if he's recovering. Darkstar worryingly states she doesn't know at all. Alex asks how Dylan and everyone else who was injured is holding up, and Darkstar states Cinder is doing as much as she can. Finally, Alex asks how Crow is. Darkstar says that he's still injured, but recovering well. Alex is confused about how his friend is doing so well, considering how many hits he took during the last few battles. Darkstar states it's strange, and wants to check up on him once again, and walks off. Atarah then rushes over calling out Alex's name. He and Derrick both greet her. Atarah then asks how Alex is feeling about the Legend and Combination business. He says it's weird. Derrick then says he'll leave the two to talk, and walks off. Atarah is frustrated and confused about the situation. She says she's her own person, not two, and doesn't understand how she didn't know about it. Alex wonders if they are really Gem Warriors, and can really send the Black Magic away. He then questions if they didn't know about it, if they actually aren't Gem Warriors. Atarah doesn't want to think about that however. She then asks if Alex wants to go for a walk to clear their mind, but Alex has to watch the cadets while Clobber is recovering. He then states that he could ask Darkstar if she would watch over them, since she knows there's a lot on his mind. Atarah says she'll see him then before walking off again. The scene returns with Atarah and Alex on their walk, and Atarah is still ranting. She's wondering why they are only discovering about the Gem Warriors and Combinations now, and how they would need all the Gem Warriors to send the Black Magic away, since there are obviously some missing such as Yukon as he is dead, Rune's whereabouts are unknown, and Condor is split up. Atarah states they've been wasting their time with Condor rather then stopping the Black Magic. Alex concludes this statement with how they are distracted before a tree falling down is heard in the distance. The two run towards the sound to investigate, and eventually end up finding two unknown characters in an intense battle. One of the characters reveals one name to be Dreadeye, and she says he's smart, but foolish for turning on The Legends to help their nemesis, the Black Magic. Dreadeye responds with how she'll make use of the Overworld. He then grabs the other character with his scythe. He says that for the Black Magic to be free, he must take the other character out. Alex and Atarah quickly take action to help the mysterious character. Dreadeye states that the character is choosing the wrong side. Alex and Atarah run in, demanding Dreadeye to release her. He laughs at the sight of the two Gem Warriors, which surprises Atarah that he knew about them, but Alex tells her to stay focused. The character then escapes Dreadeye's grip, and grabs him with her thorn whip, and throws him. Alex then charges at him with his shield, but is stopped when he is grabbed by his scythe, and throws him. Atarah releases a gasp seeing her friend get thrown. Dreadeye groans in frustration, and is getting annoyed, so he teleports away from the battle. The character then states that Dreadeye getting away even then is still not good, because he is out for the rest of them. Alex then asks if the character is a Legend, in which she is. Alex excitably says that they found one, startling the character and asking them to not hurt her. Alex reassures her by saying they aren't there to hurt her. Once revealed that Alex and Atarah are Gem Warriors, the character states that she knew something was to come to this new era, which is why they couldn't fully send her away. She quickly realizes that they are wasting time, and they have to find the rest of The Legends, but Atarah says they need to get her to Clobber, but the character is concerned and doubtful. She doesn't want to risk loosing more of them. Alex asks for the Legend's name, in which she reveals it's Thorncast. Alex then continues to beg for her to come to The Ruins and meet with Clobber, but she is still doubting the decision. Atarah then offers that she'll wonder out to The Wilderness to find whoever she can, which reassures Thorncast, and she agrees to meet with Clobber. Features Characters *Alex *Atarah *Darkstar *Crow *Clobber (non-speaking) *Derrick *Daphne (non-speaking) *Dylan (non-speaking) *Condor (flashback) **Rod (flashback) *Hippo (non-speaking) *Black Magic (mentioned) *Roserita (non-speaking) *Techno (non-speaking) *Hurricane (non-speaking) *Minor Characters **Skylar (non-speaking) **Ruby (non-speaking) **Blizzard (non-speaking) **Cinder (mentioned) **Zeke (non-speaking) **Crash (non-speaking) **Skull (non-speaking) *Dreadeye *Thorncast Locations *Overworld *The Ruins *The Wilderness Objects *Rune and Condor's Robot (flashback) Music *Unknown Theme *Skyhighlands Indoors *Earth Vehicle Zone *Lost Imaginite Mines Fight/Battle 1 *Evilized Whiskers 2 Trivia *This is the first episode to include credits. **This is also the first episode to include a new "To be continued..." clip. ***The episode marked screenshots being released a week in advanced before the episode aired, alongside 2 minute previews. *The episode is planned to release early as a way to hold off the wait for the series to return. *The episode didn't reveal the intro for the arc. *The episode began "Creator Comments" seen below. *This arc removes the original main theme which was Empire Of Ice. Errors *Before the actual episode begins, you are able to see shadows of the creator's phone and script as they are reading off Alex's narration lines. *You are able to see the script pages a few times in the episode **During the time frame of 4:42-4:46 **During the time frame of 5:10-5:12 Creator Comments "Yes, I'll have comments about each episode now! 1. The New Area they are residing in is called The Ruins! This will be their home for the rest of the Arc. NoThING bAd HapPenS! 2. Alex and Atarah are definitely going to be looking answers, one character more than the other. '' ''3. AAAAHHhH! The Legends are finally here! You have no idea how excited I am for them! 4. I'm really happy with the sound effects and just the effect in general for this season. It really makes it feel more lively and just extra. Can't wait for this arc guys!" Transcript You can view the episodes transcript here. Gallery BiggerThreatsPromoArt.jpg|Click the image to view the gallery! |link=http://itsh.wikia.com/wiki/Bigger_Threats/Gallery Episode Link Other